Finding Yourself
by SparklingDashofEgypt
Summary: Seto and Joey's first meeting goes as well as fire and water do as Joey startsa new school. When they find themselves drawn together, do they bring out the best in each other or the worst. Warning: yaoipuppyshipping (setoxjoey) I deemed that the chapter Admission needed to be deleted and is going to be changed. Stay on the lookout for a new chapter 4 soon!
1. Don't Mention Detention

Chapter 1: Don't Mention Detention

Seto settled at his desk one morning in early spring at school and pulled out a book. It took a few minutes for Seto to realize that the teacher was introducing a new student. Seto sighed and set his book down, feigning interest.

"Good morning, class. We have a new student today. This is Joey Wheeler and he is from New York in America." The teacher put a hand on the blond teen's shoulder.

"Brooklyn, to be more specific." Joey grinned. He looked around the classroom and spotted Seto, noticing how blue his eyes were.

Seto stared unblinkingly back, noticing that Joey's eyes were chocolate brown. Joey was the first to look away, glancing at the teacher as the man said, "You can sit next to Mr. Kaiba. Go ahead and raise your hand."

Seto rolled his eyes and raised his hand. Joey wove through the aisle and slid into the chair at the desk to Seto's left. "I'm Joey." Joey introduced himself, holding out his hand.

Seto stared at the teen's hand until he let it drop. "I heard the teacher." He answered coldly.

"What's your name?" Joey continued, unhindered.

"Kaiba." Seto looked toward the front of the class.

"I know. What is your first name?" Joey continued, annoying Seto.

"None of your business." Seto replied coldly.

"Am I interrupting your conversation, boys?" The teacher interrupted them. "Detention for a week should shut you up."

Seto glared in Joey's direction. "Good going, mutt." He muttered.

"Do NOT call me mutt!" Joey shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Two weeks detention." the teacher ordered. "I will send you to the principal's office if you don't control yourself. Sit down, Mr. Wheeler." He ordered.

Joey plopped down uncermoniously, grumbling under his breath. Seto shot him a cocky look despite his anger, as if to say, "You got told off." Joey glared back, both of them debating whether to continue.

Seto snorted and looked to the front, dismissing Joey. This pissed Joey off even more, and he started to argue, but shut his mouth.

"Good. Let's get back to work. Because of the interruption," the teacher paused to glare at the pair. "We have lost precious learning time. Turn to page 324 in your books."

The students groaned as they complied.

As Seto and Joey faced off at the door at the end of claas, arguing silently about who goes first, the teacher spoke up from behind them, "Oh, Mister Kaiba and Wheeler. You didn't think I forgot about your detention, did you? You will meet me here after school."

"Yes, sir." Joey and Seto replied, though Seto with a sigh.

When the teacher looked away, Seto and Joey shoved each other to get through the door first. Joey went through first, stumbling. Seto laughed derisively. "A little clumsy there, pup?" He taunted. "Go back to your bitch's nipple."

Joey growled, catching his balance. "Shut up, Kaiba."

"I don't have time to deal with you. Thanks for detention." Seto shot him a nasty look and strode past him, bumping into him on purpose.

Joey followed, fuming.

Seto arrived after school, wishing to be almost anywhere but there. It only got worse as Joey showed up. "Great, now that explains why I smell wet dog." Seto smirked, walking into the room.

"Enough of the dog comments." Joey snapped, following him inside. The teacher hadn't arrived.

"You'll always be a dog to me." Seto sank into his chair.

"You don't care why it bothers me." Joey settled into his chair.

"Not in the least." Seto answered coldly.

"Some people don't have the pampered rich lifestyle like you did." Joey argued.

Seto looked like he tasted a lemon as he snorted. "Pampered? You don't have a clue what it was like growing up for me."

"Nor do I care." Joey tried and failed to sound cold, settling for aloof.

The teacher arrived, carrying a scraper, a spray cleaner, and a rag. "You are in detention, therefore you will be working. Mr. Kaiba, you will be taking the gum off the underside of the desks. Mr. Wheeler, you will clean the white board."

"Have fun." Jory ginned. "By the way, I left a little gift under my desk for you."

Seto looked like he would have attacked Joey if the teacher hadn't been there. "Fine." Seto set his book bag by the door and took the scraper with a sneer at the other teen. He went to the desks and got to work.

Joey took the spray bottle and rag and went to the board.

Seto scraped the gum off the bottom of Joey's desk, glaring at it like it was actually Joey. A thought occured to him and he grinned. He lifted the scraper and scraped the gum onto the seat. He then moved to another desk.

An hour later, the teacher called their attention. "You can take a five minute break." He announced.

"Great." Joey sighed. He went to his seat and plopped down.

Hiding his grin, Seto got to his feet as if there was nothing wrong. When the time was up, Joey tried to stand, but seemed stuck. "Something wrong?" Seto asked, innocently.

Joey glared at Seto as he continued to struggle. "Did you do this?" He demanded.

"I did no such thing." Seto answered coldly.

Joey managed to free himself, ripping a hole in his uniform trousers. "Great." He muttered, feeling the hole.

Seto stiffled a laugh. "Okay, back to work." The teacher announced.

Seto got back under the next desk and Joey turned to the board. He noticed Seto's bag with a monogrammed SK on the front and he got an idea. Glancing at the desk where Seto had disappeared, he went to the bags.

Reaching into his bag, Joey pulled out a bologna, cheese, and mayo sandwich. He quickly buried the bag in Seto's school bag. He returned to the board.

An hour later, the teacher dismissed them. Seto strode from the room with Joey following. They went their separate ways, Seto getting in a limo, Joey walking home.

Several days later, there was a buzz on Seto's home office. "Yes?" He asked, annoyed by the disturbance.

"Mr. Kaiba, there is something in your bag. Can I bring it in?" one of his maids requested, nervously.

"Come in." Seto reluctantly accepted.

The maid entered the office with his school bag and the smell hit him. "I'm sorry, I don't know what it is." The maid apologized, as Seto wrinkled his nose.

"Well, open it." Seto ordered, resisting the urge to cover his nose.

The maid dug through the bag and produced a bag that held a moldy sandwich. The smell grew stronger. "I didn't know it was there." The maid pleaded, close to tears.

"Get away from me and throw that away. Outside of the house." Seto ordered angrily.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." The maid backed out, shutting the door behind her. The smell slowly faded once the source was gone.

Seto sighed and thought of revenge.


	2. A Good Deed

Chapter 2: A Good Deed

The first thing Seto noticed when Joey entered class a week later was his whole face was more bruised than flesh colored and swollen. The second thing he noticed was that he was limping as he made his way to his desk.

Seto started to ask what happened but was interrupted by the teacher, who started class. He would have to ask in detention.

After class, Seto arrived to find Joey already seated at his desk, in obvious pain. "How long has it been going on?" he asked with an uncharacteristically sympathetic voice.

Joey looked up at him, his eyes watering from the pain. "What are you talking about, Kaiba?" he asked, holding his ribs.

"It takes an abuse victim to recognize one." Seto answered wisely.

Joey's eyes widened a little before narrowing. "I don't know what you're talking about." He snapped.

"Fine. Be in denial. But those injuries look nasty." Seto slid into his seat and set his bag down.

The teacher arrived and set them to work doing homework. Seto swept out of room after detention and headed to the limo. Joey headed for home.

Seto settled into the plush seat of the limo for the drive home. As Rolland drove, he spotted a shaggy blond figure limping down the sidewalk that was very familiar. "Rolland, follow that teen at a distance." He ordered, leaning forward. It had started to rain steadily.

"Yes sir." Rolland nodded. He slowly crept the limo forward, though it wasn't necessary. Joey was going slow, in obvious pain.

Seto watched Joey, saw his hair and clothes dampen, the latter clinging to his body. The teen seemed to have no destination in mind, though after fifteen minutes, he turned toward a lower class apartment building. "Wait until he goes inside and then park down the street. Let me know if he comes out." Seto ordered.

"Yes, sir." Rolland nodded.

Joey entered the apartment and Rolland parked in front of the house next door. Seto could hear shouts and cries from within the building bringing to the surface memories he'd rather keep buried. He shook his head, but remained in his seat, afraid to make things worse.

"Sir, are you all right?" Rolland asked, noticing his employer's distress.

"Yes, I'm fine." Seto answered, his emotions tightly in check. He could not show weakness. Weakness, his stepfather drilled into him, was something people could exploit. That was unacceptable.

A half hour later, Joey exited the apartment. Seto immediately noticed that fresh wounds had appeared. He had also two black eyes and his nose was broken. He was also holding his ribs as he walked. "Follow him." He ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Rolland nodded.

The limo slowly followed Joey as he made his way through the neighborhood. Seto soon recognized where the teen was headed. "Stop a few yards from the shop." Seto ordered.

Joey stepped in front of the Game Shop, obviously disappointed at the closed sign on the door. Seto decided to act, stepping out of the limo. "Wheeler." He greeted, nodding.

Joey turned, sighing. He winced. Seto noticed up close his left eye was swollen almost completely shut. The only recognizable feature on his head was his messy blond hair. "What do you want, Kaiba?" The rain started to fall harder.

"Get in the limo." Seto ordered, wiping rain from his eyes.

Joey managed to look surprised. "I am not your charity case." He replied shortly.

"I'm not offering charity. You'll catch a cold or worse if you stay out in the rain." Seto pointed out, getting annoyed.

"I'll be fine." Joey answered, defiantly. Then a thought occurred to him. "Wait, how did know where I was? Were you following me?" he demanded.

"Of course. You were hurt. It was a moral responsibility to make sure you were all right." Seto pinched the bridge of his nose.

Joey snorted, then winced. Blood sprayed from his nose, splashing his white shirt. "You have a moral responsibility?" he asked, skeptically.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Do you want warm clothes and a shower or not?" he demanded.

Joey considered Seto carefully with his good eye, considering whether he was serious. "Fine."

Joey tried to walk to the limo but his wounded leg collapsed under him and Seto caught him. They walked carefully to the limo and Seto helped him into the vehicle. Seto slid in beside him.

Rolland drove them to the mansion they got out. "Go on inside, I need to talk to my driver." Seto told Joey. Joey slowly made his way to the mansion. "Go get clothes. I will contact you with the sizes. Put it on my tab. Grab a few days worth."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Rolland nodded as Seto shut the door. He drove away.

Seto headed inside and found Joey struggling up the stairs. Seto went over and helped him upstairs. "Thanks." Joey gave him a small smile.

"Don't want you falling down my stairs and suing me." Seto replied wryly.

"Don't make me laugh." Joey groaned as they reached the top. Seto helped him to the spare bedroom. "I can handle it."

"I'll check on you in fifteen minutes." Seto promised. He left the room, shutting the door. But before the door closed, he saw Joey remove his shirt with his back to the door. Fresh slash marks were all over his back, making a fresh wave of sympathy wash over Seto, surprising him.

Seto returned to his room, the memories overwhelming him. Before he knew it, fifteen minutes had passed. He returned and knocked on the door. "Joey?" he called.

"Come in." Joey answered.

Seto entered the room. Joey was sitting on the bed, a towel around his waist. Purple, blue, green, and yellow bruises covered his chest and stomach. "I sent Rolland to get you some clothes." He offered.

"You didn't have to." Joey protested.

Seto shook his head. "You need dry clothes and I am too tall. So don't think anything of it."

"I'll pay you back." Joey promised.

"You can't afford the clothes I am getting you." Seto replied. Joey started to protest, but Seto cut him off. "I mean, I usually buy high end clothes."

"Don't tell me you're buying a suit for me." Joey groaned.

"No, he has seen your style." Seto stood. "When you're dressed, we need to talk."

"About what?" Joey was confused as Seto headed for the door.

Seto paused at the door. Without looking at him, he said, "How you got those injuries."

Joey was baffled as Seto left. Seto headed downstairs and saw Rolland had returned. "He's in the blue room." Seto instructed. "Tell him I'll be waiting in the living room. Help him if he needs it."

Rolland headed upstairs with the bags. Ten minutes later, Joey made his way slowly down the stairs and Seto met him part way to help. "You wanted to talk?" Joey asked, pain in his voice as they sat down.

"Don't give me any bullshit about how you got those injuries." Seto narrowed his eyes. Then his expression softened. "I know how you got them."

"What?" Joey's good eye widened.

"I'll show you mine if you tell me the real story." Seto offered, seriously.

"I guess." Joey shifted uncomfortably, wincing.

Seto turned so his back was to Joey and removed his school jacket and white shirt. Joey gasped as visible scars came into view on the teen's back, eerily similar to his own. "My stepfather was very cruel in raising me." Seto explained. "He worked me tirelessly and whipped me with a belt when I failed to meet his expectations. It left more than physical scars, as does all abuse."

Forgetting his side of the bargain as Seto turned around, buttoning his shirt, he asked, "Why do you never tell anyone?"

Seto snorted. "I'm a CEO of huge company. People expect certain things, none of which is one with baggage. I would be voted out of the company in a heartbeat."

"But that's not fair." Joey protested.

"Life's not fair, a lesson we learned early in life. Now are you going to fulfill your side of the bargain, or not?" Seto reminded him.

Joey hesitated, closing his eyes. "My dad's a drunk." He blurted out, his voice shaky. "When he drinks, he beats me. He once put me in a medically induced coma for a week."

Seto nodded. "I lost so much blood during a whipping I had to have a few pints. You are staying here. No argument."

"What?" Joey asked, shocked.

"I will not allow you to go home and risk your life. Every second you're with your father has another chance to kill you."

Joey was touched. "I didn't know you had it ya." He said, smiling a little. "Are you sure this isn't a charity case?"

"No, it's a concern for my fellow human's well being." Seto replied simply.

"I'll need to go home to get some things." Joey insisted.

"Make a list and I'll send Rolland to get whatever you need from the store. You shouldn't go home since he was beating you not so long ago." Seto reasoned.

"Okay." Joey nodded. "I think I'll go lie down."

"I'll have a doctor come check on you." Seto was firm, ending the discussion.

Joey looked him in the eye and saw the teen wasn't going to back down. "I'm not going to do the hospital." He replied shortly. Seto helped him upstairs.

"If you need it, I will drag you there myself." Seto promised. "And insert an IV."

"You don't know how." Joey accused, looking over at him as they slowly ascended the staircase.

"You don't know that. And do you want to test your theory?" Seto looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I'd rather not, thanks." Joey rolled his good eye. "Just get me to my room before I pass out."

"I have a better idea." Seto carefully picked Joey up, surprising the teen with his strength. He carried him to the room and gently set him on the bed. He covered him with the quilt.

"Kaiba?" Joey asked, which caused an unexpected thrill to go through Seto at the mention of his name. An unexpected bond had formed between them. "Thanks."

"Just do what the doctor says." Seto ordered. "Is there anything I can get you while I'm here?"

"My leg is kinda hurting. Can you put a pillow under it?" Joey asked.

Seto found a pillow and slid it under the leg Joey gestured to. "I'll be in my office. Use this to call one of the butlers or maids if you need anything." Seto set a walkie-talkie on the bedside table.

"What if I need company?" Joey asked, as Seto headed for the door.

Seto turned so he had his profile to the teen. "Ask them for a book from the library." He left, shutting the door behind him.

"That explains a lot." Joey muttered. "No wonder he's so cold. Everyone who was supposed to love him turned their backs on him."

Joey fell into an uneasy sleep and awoke as a doctor entered. "Mr. Wheeler, how are you feeling?" he asked, going over.

"Like I got the hell beaten out of me." Joey explained, wincing as the doctor pressed a stethoscope to his chest, right over a bruise. "Watch it." He was too weak to do much more than snap.

"Sorry, Mr. Wheeler. Can you sit up so I can look at your back?" the doctor asked.

With the doctor's help, Joey sat up and removed his shirt. With a clinical detachment, he observed the slashes, not quite believing the tale Seto spun about a fight at school, but being paid well to keep his mouth shut. He finished the exam, putting away his instruments. "I'm going to give you an antibiotic for the cuts. Nothing I see warrants a hospital trip. I want you to take it easy for a few days, staying in bed unless it is necessary. Get as much sleep as you can and let your body heal." The doctor advised.

"Yes, Doctor." Joey nodded.

"I'll come back in a week to check on you. Are you allergic to penicillin?" the doctor asked, pulling out his script pad.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not. I've been on it before for my many fights." Joey felt grateful that Seto had not spilled the beans to this stranger.

The doctor left and Joey fell asleep. Seto slipped in to check on him and sat beside him, trying to figure out what to do about the father situation.


	3. Deadly Fight

Chapter 3: Deadly Fight

A few days passed and Joey finally convinced Seto to take him to his apartment. "Okay, but I'm going in with you." Seto scowled. He did not like the idea of putting Joey in danger.

Seto and Joey took a limo to the apartment and got out. "I think this is where dreams go to die." Seto muttered.

"Mine did." Joey gave him a haunted look. "My apartment is on the third floor."

Seto helped Joey inside and up the stairs. Joey was healing, his bruises less ugly, but he wasn't 100%. They reached the apartment, and Joey fished out his key, unlocking the door. "Dad?" he called, entering the apartment.

No one answered and they entered. It was a shabby two bedroom apartment, as bad as Seto had ever seen. "Hurry, I don't want to risk your dad coming home early." Seto glanced nervously around.

"I'll be back." Joey limped into one of the bedrooms. A few minutes later, Seto heard a cry, "Dad, no!" and a shot.

Fearing what he would find, Seto stormed the room. He stopped as he took in the scene. Joey was lying on the floor, clutching his leg, blood seeping into his blue jeans. Above him was a tall blond male that he figured was Joey's father. He had a gun pointed at Joey's head. But it wasn't steady, because he was obviously drunk.

"Mr. Wheeler, put down the gun." Seto ordered quietly, holding out a hand to him. "You shoot again, I will show no mercy on you." His words were laced with the deadly threat.

"You are no son of mine." The man hissed, slurring his words.

Seto dove as the man's finger hovered over the trigger. A fight ensued, a struggle for the gun. The gun went off at close range and the man's eyes widened. He slumped to the floor. Seto knelt in front of Joey, removing his belt. "Stay with me, Wheeler." He ordered, cinching it above the bullet wound.

"Did you shoot my dad?" Joey panted, eyes wide.

"I had to. He would have shot you again." Seto called 911.

Paramedics arrived and took Joey to the hospital.

Seto waited in the waiting room for word on Joey. "Mr. Kaiba?" a doctor asked, entering the room.

"How is he?" Seto asked, searching the doctor's face for signs that something went wrong.

"He'll be fine. The bullet missed an artery. The belt you used saved his life." The doctor explained.

Seto gave a small sigh of relief. "Thank you, doctor. Can I see him?"

"Of course. He'll be groggy, though." The doctor led him to a room.

Seto entered and found Joey lying on the bed, pale, a lump under the blanket where his leg was on a pillow. Joey spotted him. "It's you." He groaned, closing his eyes.

"Nice to see you, too." Seto replied dryly. He went to a chair and sat by the bed. "Do you know what happened?"

"No, but I must have died and gone to hell if you're here." Joey looked up and gave him a questioning look. "What are you doing here?"

Seto closed his eyes, a small smirk on his face. "To make sure you don't kick the bucket after I saved your tail. Pardon the pun."

Joey was so shocked that he missed the puppy reference. "You saved my life?"

"You were shot by your father. I took care of the bastard myself." Seto looked satisfied.

"What were you doing at my place, anyway? Don't you live on a street paved with gold?" Joey raised an eyebrow.

Seto chuckled. "No, just a mansion. You had been staying in my home due to the danger your father presented."

"That brings up another question." Joey paused, trying to remember the question through the haze from the meds.

"Please feel free to ask questions. I'd love to impart a little knowledge on you." Seto looked smug.

"Why you arrogant, little rich boy." Joey hissed, reaching for Seto's shirt front, but missed as the IV tugged his hand back.

"Ah, the dog is leashed." Seto grinned. Joey looked mutinous. Seto's expression softened. "I'm not here to goad you. I really want to make sure you're okay."

"I don't believe you." Joey frowned.

"I don't need you to believe me. I need you to get better so what I did was worth it." Seto looked doubtful.

A detective entered the room and spotted Seto. "Mr. Kaiba, I need your statement concerning the shooting today. A body was found at the apartment in question." He said, pulling out a notepad and pencil.

Joey turned wide eyes to Seto. "What did you do, Kaiba?" he demanded.

"I killed your father in self-defense. And that is my statement." Seto told the last part to the detective.

"Get out." Joey glared at Seto. Seto looked surprised. "Get out!" he shouted.

"When you're ready to accept the fact that you are better off without him, call me." Seto took out a business card and laid it on the bedside table next to the phone.

Joey looked away, tears in his eyes. Seto got up and left the room.

A few days later, Seto received a phone call at work. "Kaiba." He greeted.

"Yes, my name is Marissa, and I'm a nurse at Domino Medical. My patient is asking for you, but-" she paused, lowering her voice, "he is too ashamed to call himself."

"I'll be right over." Seto headed over to the hospital.

Joey was sitting up and waiting for him, but he wouldn't meet his eyes. "I didn't think you'd come." He muttered.

"I promised when you were ready, I would. I can understand your feelings about your father." Seto was anxious about the topic. He had never spoken to anyone about the subject.

"You can?" Joey was surprised.

"My mother died when my brother was born and my father died when I was eight. We lived in an orphanage until I was twelve. I dreamed every day that a nice family would adopt us and take us away." Seto snorted. "Instead, I got the complete opposite. I was so desperate for a family that I challenged my stepfather to a chess game, with the bet being if he lost he had to adopt us. Biggest mistake of my life. Made for three of the worst years of my life."

Joey was silent through this monologue, but finally he spoke, "Guess that explains why you're so messed up."

Seto closed his eyes and smirked. "No more messed up than you." He pointed out.

"Fair point. We are a bunch of messed up guys trying to survive in this world." Joey nodded.

"And I want you to understand that I did it to protect us. He would have killed you and then me." Seto opened his eyes and stared at him.

"Come here." Joey ordered softly.

"I don't take orders, I give them." Seto's smirk widened.

"Shut up and come here. I can't chase you down." Joey growled.

Seto went over. "What do you want, Wheeler?"

"Lean closer. I have a secret." Joey beckoned with a finger.

Seto bent over so they were face to face. Joey took the teen's face in his hands, pulling it to his, kissing him. Seto was surprised at first, then kissed back. When the kiss broke, he smirked. "Guess I can't call you mutt anymore. That was ballsy."

"Ballsy is my middle name." Joey grinned. When Seto headed for the door, Joey called, "What now?"

"You recover, then we'll talk." Seto walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Joey settled back against the pillows, sighing.


	4. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 4: Saying Goodbye

Weeks passed and Seto sensed something was bothering Joey. But whenever he asked, he just shrugged and said nothing was wrong.

Finally, Seto had enough. He grabbed Joey as he walked away from him. "Enough of this crap. Something is wrong and I want to know what it is."

"You wouldn't understand." Joey replied bitterly.

"Oh right," Seto snapped, losing patience. "Because I haven't lost a father or been abused? You're not the only abuse victim in the world."

Joey yanked his arm away. "Fine. I'm mad at ya, all right? He may not have been the greatest dad, but he was my dad. And a part of me, the irrational part, still wants to…I don't know."

"Mourn for what relationship you could have had with him?" Seto guessed. "Because now that he's gone, there's no chance you could have it."

Joey's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You do know how I feel."

"Of course I understand. I lost my parents when I was young. I still think of who I would have been had I been raised by them. Would I have been a better person?" Seto scowled. "As you may have noticed, I'm not the nicest person."

"Naw, really?" Joey replied dryly. "The first day we met, you got me detention."

"You didn't help yourself." Seto smirked, falling into the old habit of taunting him. "You fell for my taunting."

"Nah, I was just letting you think that." Joey grinned, punching him lightly on the arm.

"You're not that great of an actor." Seto punched him harder on the arm.

Joey tackled him and they wrestled until Seto had him pinned. Joey sighed. "I'm still mad at you, though."

"Would it help that I got him cremated so you could have some sort of private ceremony?" Seto asked softly, blue eyes looking down into brown.

Joey's scowl softened and he smiled. "That would be great. I can't believe you thought of that."

"I can't take total credit for it. Mokuba thought of the idea." Seto admitted, helping him up. "They're cremating him as we speak and he'll be ready tomorrow if you want to think of a place to scatter the ashes."

Joey thought a moment. "He did like getting drunk and sitting on the pier to watch the boats come in. We could scatter the ashes in the ocean." He suggested.

"One problem with that. It's illegal to scatter ashes in water. It would be polluting." Seto pointed out. He helped Joey to his feet. "But we could take it to the beach near the pier and scatter the ashes."

"A beach would work. He liked any body of water. He found the waves hilarious when he was drunk." Joey seemed sad by the thought.

"What? What's so sad about that memory?" Seto frowned.

"He tried to drown me once in the ocean. He said he was just wanting to teach me to swim, but he pushed my head underwater a little longer than you would think appropriate. I thought I was going to die."

"How old were you?" Seto asked, understandingly.

"I was eight. Thankfully, my mom had left us by then, so my sister wasn't there." Joey sighed.

Seto sighed. "My stepfather did something similar to me when I wasn't learning Spanish fast enough. The only Japanese kid that had to learn Spanish. He filled the bathtub and made me get in it and pushed my head underwater until I could fight him off and rise again. I almost drowned twice."

"We are messed up guys, aren't we?" Joey asked, dryly.

"You may be, I didn't love my stepfather. He was a dictator who showed no love for the children he adopted. In fact I forced him to adopt us. Worst decision of my life." Seto snorted.

"Oh? And how did the great Seto Kaiba force him to do that?" Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Challenged him to a chess match. If I won, he had to adopt us. Of course I was a chess prodigy, so there was no question who was going to win." Seto replied proudly.

"I'm sure." Joey replied sardonically.

"Oh, you think you could take me?" Seto challenged. "I was beating men old enough to be my grandfather by the time I was Mokuba's age now. Chess champions in their own right."

Joey looked impressed. "Wow, I didn't know that."

"You didn't ask." Seto replied, looking away. "Gozoburo made me train ten hours a day without rest. That's why I rarely play now and I haven't taught Mokuba. I don't want to risk being like that dictator. Emphasis on the first three letters." His mouth twisted like he tasted something sour.

"You don't need to worry about that." Joey gave him a smirk when he looked up. "You already are sometimes."

Seto shoved his shoulder with his, joking. "Smart mouth." He muttered.

"So, let me know when we're going to do the ashes. I want to give that asshole a proper middle finger." Joey gave a smirk in Seto's direction.

"That's the guy I know and-" Seto stopped short when he realized what he was going to say.

"And?" Joey raised an eyebrow.

"And used to despise." Seto finished, though they both knew that was not what he was possibly going to say.

"Yeah, you're the guy I used to despise, too." Joey smirked wider and headed upstairs to his room.

The next afternoon, Seto stepped out of the limo and held the door open for Joey. Joey handed him the silver urn, which held his father's ashes and stepped out. "Here we are, the beach. My dad's favorite place and favorite time. Just as the tide was coming in."

Seto sighed. "He was an idiot, wasn't he?"

"Hey, that was my father!" Joey snapped, then sighed. "Yeah, he was an idiot."

"Let's get this over with." Seto headed to the beach with Joey following. Seto handed him the urn. "Do you feel like saying something before you scatter the ashes?"

Joey took a deep breath. "Dad, you were a horrible dad, but you were my dad. So I gotta say goodbye. Well, here I go."

Joey lifted the lid on the urn and let the wind catch the ashes, sending them adrift on the wind. Seto heard a sniffle, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you crying?" he asked softly.

"No, I got a bit of ash in my eye." Joey rubbed at his eyes furiously. "Stupid ash." He muttered.

"I'll give you a moment." Seto replied quietly, and headed for the limo. He waited in the vehicle and a few minutes later, Joey returned, composed. "Ready to return home?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Joey muttered, clutching the empty urn in his white hands.

"Home, Rolland." Seto rapped on the divider between the back and front of the limo and the vehicle drove off. "You okay?" he asked Joey.

"Yeah, just fine." Joey looked out the window.

"You know, you don't have to be a tough guy in front of me. I'm not going to make fun of you for it." Seto assured him softly.

Joey looked over at him, his eyes rimmed with red. "Thanks for doing this for me, Seto."

Seto noticed that it was the first time he'd called him by his first name, but they didn't acknowledge it. "You're welcome, Joey." He replied with a small smile.


	5. Relieving the Pain

Chapter 5: Relieving the Pain

Seto noticed that Joey seemed sullen and moody a few days after the release of his father's ashes. He gave him some space for a while, but as he passed Joey's room to go to his office, he heard sniffling and groaning. He knocked on the door. "Joey, you all right?" he asked.

There was a shuffling and he heard footsteps. Finally, the door opened. "Yeah, come in, Seto." Joey's eyes were red, as were his cheeks. Seto chose not to acknowledge his appearance.

Seto entered the room and spotted the laptop he'd bought the teen on the bed, open to a video chat that showed an empty bedroom. "Joey, I'd appreciate if you didn't watch web cam videos of women trying to make a buck off their bodies. Especially with my eleven-year-old brother in the house. What if he had visited instead of me?" Seto sighed.

Seto blinked in surprise as a teen with light brown hair appeared on the web cam smiling at them. "Sorry, Joey. Had to go to the bathroom."

"Seto, meet my very dressed sister, Serenity." Joey scowled at him for assuming wrong.

"Sorry I didn't realize you were talking to her again. Nice to meet you, Serenity." Seto sat on the bed so she could see him better.

"Joey has talked a lot about you. You killed our father?" Serenity asked anxiously.

"To protect Joey, yes. He would have killed him." Seto explained.

Serenity nodded. "We assumed he would eventually succeed if someone didn't kill him first. For that I am eternally grateful."

"How old are you?" Seto asked. "Joey never mentioned what the age difference is."

"I'm fourteen. We haven't seen each other in six years since our mother took me away. I'd love to see him again, but my mom won't let me travel alone."

"Would she let me send a private jet to get you and bring you here?" Seto offered. Joey shot him a surprised look. "If Joey hasn't told you, I'm wealthy and I can provide safe travel for you."

"Let me go ask. Be right back." Serenity got up from the chair and disappeared from view.

Joey looked at Seto, his expression unreadable. "You would actually bring my sister here to see me?"

"Yes, if that would make you happy." Seto nodded.

Joey bent down and kissed him tenderly. When he pulled away slightly, he whispered, "Thank you."

Serenity returned, smiling widely. "My mom said yes. Just send the information to me and I'll meet you wherever you want."

"Of course. Whenever would be convenient for you." Seto nodded.

"Of course, school is still in session, so it'll have to be during the summer if I'm going to stay very long." Serenity bit her lip.

"You can stay the summer if you want. I'll have you back for your first day and even take you shopping for your school supplies." Seto offered.

"Really? That's awesome!" Serenity turned to Seto and said in a stage whisper, "He's a keeper, Joey. Don't let him go."

Seto chuckled as Joey blushed. "Okay, enough about my love life. Talk to ya later?"

"Sure, any time." Serenity smiled and her image disappeared.

"You okay?" Seto asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just needed to talk to my sister." Joey nodded. "Can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Of course you are. You are going to make me go broke with how much you eat." Seto rolled his eyes as he led him out of the room.

Joey snorted. "There probably would have to be a thousand of me to make you go broke."

"True." Seto punched his arm. Joey punched him back.

Serenity waited at the Tokyo airport tarmac for the private jet to arrive with her suitcase, anxiously waiting to see her brother. Finally, a speck appeared in the sky, growing larger. Finally the plane landed and taxied to a stop before her. The stairs descended and she ascended them.

Joey was waiting for her at the door and gave her a fierce hug. "I've missed you so much." He whispered. "You've become a woman since I last known you. I don't like it."

Serenity giggled. "I'm not ready to grow up really fast yet, Joey. I don't even have a boyfriend yet."

"Good. Now let me introduce you to mine." Joey led her over to where Seto was seated. "Serenity, this is Seto Kaiba. Seto, this is Serenity."

Seto unfolded all six feet of his body and stood, towering over her. "Nice to finally meet you."

Serenity stared up at him in awe. "I didn't expect you to be so tall."

"Don't worry, I'm gentle when it comes to friends and family." Seto smiled. "And since I'm friends with your brother, that makes you my friend by association."

"Good." Serenity smiled back.

"Buckle up, we're going to be taking off soon. I have a business meeting an hour after we are scheduled to land, so I don't want to waste much time on the ground here." Seto explained.

Seto, Serenity, and Joey settled in their seats and buckled their seatbelts. The plane took off and landed later at the Domino City airport. They took a limo to the mansion and Rolland took her bags upstairs. "Get settled and I will see you two later." Seto kissed Joey and left with his briefcase.

Seto returned home late that night and found Joey by the pool, swimming laps. "Hey, mind if I join you?" he asked, heading for the locker room he had set up to change into swim trunks.

"Yeah, whatever." Joey grumbled, and kept swimming.

Sensing Joey's mood, Seto quickly changed into his swim trunks and went back into the pool area. He dove into the deep end and surfaced in Joey's path. Joey stopped, glaring at him. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing's wrong." Joey avoided his eyes.

"I don't believe you. Something's wrong. Tell me." Seto commanded.

Joey sighed and met his eyes. "Serenity being here reminded me that you were the one that killed him. And it brought the anger I had for you back to the surface, okay?"

"I know a part of you will still be angry with me about it. But I don't think it's me that you're mad at. I think it's your father you're mad at."

"My father? Why?" Joey looked shocked.

"He didn't give you the childhood or the father you should have and now that he's dead, you can't have that. It's not that I killed him it's that he put himself in the situation that made it impossible for you to have the relationship you wanted."

"Okay, Doc, what's my solution?" Joey asked sardonically.

"I say you should realize that you can't change who he was. You can only change how it affects you. Let go of your anger for him and don't let it affect who you are."

"It's harder than you make it sound." Joey looked away, releasing a shaky breath.

"I know. I went through that when I lost my stepfather. It was easier because I didn't have love for him like you did for your father."

"I only loved him because I felt like I had to!" Joey snapped, his accent thickening in anger. His voice rang on the tile walls. "That ain't the same as real love!"

"To quote a famous saying, 'You're preaching to the choir.' I felt I had to love my stepfather because he rescued us from the orphanage." Seto pointed out.

Joey's anger melted at Seto's words. He waded closer to Seto, a strange look in his eyes. "I'm done talking about this." He murmured.

"What do you want to do?" Seto asked, his heart rate picking up.

Joey kissed him, placing his hands on Seto's bare waist. There was no more talk about fathers and stepfathers. Their need to seek comfort from each other was too great. They eventually got out of the pool and dried off, finding their way to Seto's bedroom, shutting the door.


	6. No Longer a Secret

Chapter 6: No Longer a Secret

As the weeks passed, the gang noticed that Joey wasn't as bruised and beaten as usual. And also Seto seemed to be less antagonistic toward Joey, though he was the same with the rest of the group. They didn't mention it to him until one morning in class when he sat down next to them with a cheery "Good morning."

"Cut the crap, bro, what's going on?" Tristan demanded.

"Can't I be cheerful?" Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, something's off…" Yugi frowned. He leaned closer to peer into his eyes.

Joey leaned away, frowning finally. "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you started to do drugs." Yugi explained. "That would explain your behavior."

"I'm not on drugs, guys." Joey sighed. "Something has changed."

"What is it?" Tea asked in a hushed voice.

"My dad died a few weeks ago, so I haven't been abused since. Except the occasional time I fought someone on the street." Joey shrugged.

"Is that why you're living in the Kaiba mansion?" Tea raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Joey asked, startled. "How did you know?"

"Well, you just said it. Plus, I saw you leave the mansion a couple weeks ago." Tristan explained.

"Were you following me?" Joey scowled at him.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Tristan demanded. "Now out with it, what else is going on? You two can't stand each other, why would he let you move in?"

"I-uh-" Joey stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. He went slightly pink.

They heard footsteps approach their group and they looked up to see Seto standing above them. He leaned down and kissed Joey on the mouth. He straightened up, folding his arms across his chest. Joey looked stunned.

"FINALLY!" Tea exclaimed, startling the group.

Joey looked even more stunned at Tea. "You knew?" he asked, shocked.

"What? I'm a woman, I have a sense for these things." Tea replied defensively.

"Apparently, Kaiba is too. At least in the relationship." Tristan quipped.

"You gotta problem with me an' rich boy? Speak now or I'll shut ya up!" Joey shot back angrily.

"Calm down, these whimps are not worth getting worked up about." Seto replied coolly.

"Ooh, sounds like Kaiba has grown a set of balls in defending _her_ boyfriend." Tristan taunted, and made a noise like the crack of a whip.

Without warning, Seto's arm shot out, punching Tristan in the jaw. The gang gasped as Tristan clutched his face. "Oh you're dead, Kaiba." He growled, lunging over the desks separating them to attack him. Seto stepped out of the way, sending Tristan sprawling into the next aisle of desks.

Joey looked at Seto with an eyebrow raised. "I thought you said they weren't worth getting worked up over?"

"He had it coming," was Seto's only reply.

"Yeah, you're right, his face was just beggin' to be punched." Joey grinned.

Tristan got to his feet, panting. "Oh, you're going to get it for that comment, Wheeler."

"Bring it." Joey taunted, falling into their usual routine.

They collided and in seconds Joey had him in a headlock. "Take it back, Taylor." He growled, refusing to let go.

Tristan's face was beet red. "Never!"

"Before you cut off all blood supply, you might want to let him go. He needs all the blood in his brain he can get." Seto reminded Joey coolly.

Joey sighed and released Tristan, who stood up and shook his head. "Whatever, sleep with whoever you want. Just don't expect me to be happy about it." Tristan shot a venomous look at Seto.

"As long as you don't expect me to take the nasty words aimed at him. He stopped taunting me, so you should show him the same respect. He is the one I l-care about, so you should accept him. Got it?" Joey glared at the group.

"I will if he shows the same respect." Tristan folded his arms across his chest.

Seto looked to Joey and then back to the group. "Fine, I will stop using nasty names and taunts at you."

"Good." Joey nodded.

Class started up finally, ending the conversation.

* * *

Joey headed for the stairs in the mansion that night when Seto called his name. "What's up, Seto?" Joey asked, turning to face him.

"You stood up for me today. Not many people do." Seto strode over and stood in front of him and placed his hands on Joey's narrow waist.

"When you deserve it, you should get credit for it." Joey shrugged.

"Well, I have something to tell you. Something that I have only said to my birth parents and my brother."

"Oh?" Joey asked, guessing what he was going to say.

"I…" Seto hesitated. "I think I love you."

"You think you do?" Joey frowned, surprised at his words. "I thought you were going to say you did."

"Better than I got. You almost said that you loved me to your friends." Seto accused lightly.

"Did not." Joey protested with a grin.

"Oh then why did it sound like the word you were going to start before 'care' sounded like it started with an L?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Think what you may, but I will deny it until my dying day. I can't fall in love with an arrogant, egotistical, sexy-"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Sexy? That doesn't sound like an insult to me."

Joey blushed faintly. "I lost track of what I was saying."

"Maybe I can change your mind." Seto leaned his head in and brushed his lips against Joey's.

As Seto's lips moved to Joey's jaw, Joey's resolve to keep his feelings secret faltered. "You know I blurt anything when you do that." He whispered, his voice going hoarse.

Seto lifted his lips from the teen's tender skin under his jaw. "Oh, I didn't know that." Seto smirked.

"You do too." Joey accused.

"Anything you want to confess?" Seto suggested, lowering his lips to his neck again.

Joey groaned in frustration. "Okay! I'm falling in love with you too. Now take me upstairs."

Seto chuckled quietly and led him upstairs to his bedroom.


End file.
